Morning Coffee
by Crymson Ash
Summary: In which Tom Riddle learns to love over a pot of coffee. Soul-Mate prompt challenge.
1. Falling in Love

_A/N: I know I know, I'm supposed to update Fall to Darkness. But the truth is, I don't have any ideas. So it's kinda annoying. I also am not in the Percy Jackson fandom anymore. As you can see. So, I apologize. Ideas would be really welcome. But, it's kind of like a humongous brick wall is just blocking my view from the keyboard when I try to write FtD. I'd appreciate is if you could give me any ideas. Thank you. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry woke up, staring, and wondering how he got here. A moment ago, he was making bacon in the Dursley household, and now, he was in a bed?

"Oh, you're awake!" A woman that looked like a younger version of Madame Pomfrey bustled over, fussing over him.

"Excuse me, could you explain to me what is happening m'am?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course dear, you suddenly appeared in Hogsmeade, out of thin air! We expected that you apparated to escape from the forces of Grindewald." The look-alike to Madame Pomfrey said.

"Everything is just such a blur. I don't even know what the date is anymore!" Harry said in frustration, massaging his temples.

"Oh of course dear, the year is 1943 and the date is November 22nd." Pomfrey doppler-ganger said.

Harry was internally reeling; he travelled about five decades into the past! When Tom Riddle was still Tom Riddle and not Voldemort. He touched the spot on his chest where nine words bloomed on his chest 'Yes, could you pass the pot of coffee over?'

Over the six years of his schooling at Hogwarts, he had never met anyone that said those exact nine words to him. He had never met his soul-mate. Maybe travelling back five decades would provide him a chance to meet the one.

"Dear, I need to know your name," younger Madame Pomfrey asked

"Oh, sorry. It's Hadrian Potier. I'm a half-blood from France. Grindewald's forces came and attacked our home. They killed my parents. They murdered them, right in front of me." Hadrian started to cry, the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, you poor thing," Madame Pomfrey said, massaging soothing circles into his back," Headmaster Dippet has offered that you can finish your schooling here, you seem to be in at least sixth year correct?"

"I think so; I was home-schooled so, I didn't really follow the strict curriculum of a year. But I think so, because I was reading a sixth year defense book," Hadrian answered.

"Well then that's perfect!" Madame Pomfrey said, "We'll get you started as soon as all of your injuries heal, though there aren't many. You'll probably be able to start tomorrow. "

"Oh, well then that's great! What do I have to do?" Hadrian asked with a false curiosity.

"Well, get sorted, and then take some tests to see whether or not you can be eligible for sixth year N.E.W.T.S" Madame Pomfrey said. "Oh! Here's Headmaster Dippet, he'll be explaining the rest to you."

" Hello…?" Headmaster Dippet began.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Potier. I am from France. Grindewald killed my parents," Hadrian answered

" Well, I'm sorry to hear that, I'll be happy to assist you with your entrance to Hogwarts. Would you like to be sorted now?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

"What is sorting? I've never heard of it," Hadrian asked, feigning confusion.

" Well, you get sorted into one of four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, and they hunger for knowledge, Hufflepuff is for the hardworking, and they are extremely loyal, Gryffindor, is for the brave, and they are very courageous, Slytherin is for the ambitious, and they are cunning to no end," Headmaster Dippet said.

"Well then,"Hadrian said, I'll get sorted now, if Madame Pomfrey allows me to."

"Of course,"Headmaster Dippet said,"Madame Pomfrey, is Hadrian allowed to leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Of course he is,"Madame Pomfrey said,"He's alright now."

"Well, then Hadrian, follow me," Headmaster Dippet said. Hadrian got up from the bed, and followed Headmaster Dippet out of the hospital wing. Hadrian walked and found himself in front of a very familiar gargoyle.

"Apertus," Headmaster Dippet said, and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. "Come along now Hadrian."

Hadrian walked up the staircase, breathing in the familiarity of it. He walked into Headmaster Dippet's office, it was missing Dumbledore's whizzing gizmos, and odd objects. But it was still the Headmaster's office.

Headmaster Dippet came back, carrying the ratty looking Sorting Hat,"This is the Sorting Hat, it will sort you into one of the four houses I told you about earlier. Here, just take it, and put it on your head."

Hadrian took the ratty hat into his hands and jammed it onto his head.

' _Oh my, Mr. Potter. I sorted you in the future didn't I'_

' _Yes, I am sure that you will not spill any of my secrets sorting hat.'_

' _Oh my, I see that you have a soul mark, how rare. Oh, I also see that I sorted you into the wrong house in the future. You'll be able to achieve the greatness that you so desire in'_

SLYTHERIN!

Headmaster Dippet clapped, and took the hat off of Hadrian's head, I'll have the Head Boy escort you to your dorms."Follow me."

Hadrian followed Headmaster Dippet down the stairs, and he saw a boy standing at the end of the stairs.

"Hadrian, this is Adrian, he will be escorting you to the Slytherin dorms." the Headmaster said.

Adrian sneered, and told Hadrian to follow him. They found themselves in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "Impotens" Adrian stepped through the door, and Hadrian followed. Adrian turned toward Hadrian,"Look, the rules of the Slytherin house is simple, if you have a problem, ask a higher year, and always keep problems inside the house, never bring it out of the house. And also, never bother Tom Riddle, he will kill you. Password changes every one month, check the board for more information."

* * *

Tom Riddle stared at the words on his arm. Eight words, and he still hadn't found the one. He was frustrated, so frustrated. He was going to become a Dark Lord, but he had still not found his soul-mate.

A knock sounded at his door,"Come in" Tom said. Adrian Pucey came in, a slightly younger looking boy trailing after him.

Adrian bowed, "Tom, this is Hadrian, he will be sharing a dorm with you." Hadrian scowled at Adrian and stalked over to his bed and set his trunk at the end of it.

"I'm sorry My Lord,"Adrian whispered to Tom as he walked away. Tom sighed and fell onto his bed and drew the drapes around his bed.

* * *

Hadrian sighed. Why did he have to share a dorm with Voldemort? Wait, no he wasn't Voldemort yet, he was Tom Riddle, just Tom Riddle. Hadrian sighed and laid down on the green comforter. He stared at the green drapes surrounding his bed and fell asleep.

Hadrian woke up and whispered,"Tempus" it said 6:30. He got up and took a shower, trying to tame his mess of a hair. He sighed, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Hair that was somewhat combed over, and spiky in all the right place. His eyes were probably the most striking of all, they were a bright and intense green. And they shone like the Avarda Kedarva curse.

He was just pulling on his robes when Tom Riddle walked in, he just sneered and walked-in, without saying a word. Hadrian just glared and stormed out of the room. 'Damn Tom Riddle and his perfection' he thought. Hadrian started to walk in a daze, and he suddenly found himself in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

He walked in and he saw that there were barely any people in it yet. He sat down at the Slytherin table, reaching for the pot of coffee, and poured himself a cup, and just then atom Riddle decided to come in, and sit down across from him. Hadrian yawned and said,"Mmm… Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

For just a second, a look of shock flitted through Tom's face, but he quickly masked it and answered," Yes, could you pass the pot of coffee over?" Hadrian just stood stock still, of all people, it had to be _him?_

"The coffee?" Tom impatiently asked, holding his hand out.

Hadrian flushed, and looked down, handing over the coffee pot and mumbling a sorry.

* * *

Tom Riddle's mind was a jumble of thoughts. He sighed and pushed down on his Occulemency shields. But still, some of the shock escaped. He had found his soul-mate. In one Hadrian Potier.

In potions class, Tom Riddle sat next to Hadrian. Hadrian just glared at him and turned away. When Tom asked Hadrian, he just spat out, " I will not be soul-mates with a monster." And he walked away. Leaving a very confused Tom Riddle in his wake. Had he known that he was researching on how to make a horcrux? Tom Riddle sighed, then sighed again about sighing too much today.

* * *

 _Time Skip—About a year. Tom Riddle and Hadrian are having a perfectly nice relationship. It is around Christmas Time. Tom Riddle has found an alternate way of gaining immortality. Tom Riddle knows that Hadrian is from the future. They have begun to catch the eye of one Albus Dumbledore. And Dumbledore decides to do something about it. (The author is too lazy to write this, maybe in separate piece . What does the audience think?)_

Hadrian walked down to the Quidditch pitch, shivering as he did so. Why did Tom have to make him come down here. He shoved his hands in his pockets, an annoyed expression on his face. Suddenly, two arms encircled him, and a voice whispered in his ear,"There you are my little Harry." Hadrian shivered and turned around, kissing Tom on his chin.

"So what did you want me to do in this freezing weather?" Hadrian asked.

Tom slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a box,"This." He slid open the box to show ring. It was a silver snake with emerald eyes.

"It's beautiful," Hadrian said. Tom just smiled and slipped it onto his finger. The snow catching onto the silver, and glinting. Harry smiled and pecked Tom on the lips,"And now I have something for you." Harry reached into his pokets,"I didn't want to give this to you until it was Christmas, but since you're here, I'll give it to you right now." Hadrian took out a larger box, and inside, was a silver chain. On it was a small black snake, with ruby eyes.

Tom smiled, and kissed Hadrian on the forehead, swinging him around. They both walked, hand in hand, back to the castle.


	2. Departings, and Meetings

_A/N: And so, another chapter is written. Just so you know, you may need a tissue box when reading this chapter. AND ON WITH THE SHOW, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_

Tom Riddle and Hadrian Potier were talking and laughing, hand in hand. They approached the entrance doors to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the doors, with several aurors surrounding him.

"Tom, my boy, please step away from ," Dumbledore said, with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Tom gripped Hadrian's hand, "Why?" Tom asked.

"We need to check if you have any spells on you Mr. Potier, dark compulsion spells, or compulsion potions," Dumbledore said, the smile still plastered on his face.

"No," Hadrian said," I love Tom, and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Well, then we will just have to remove Tom away from your person," Dumbledore said, motioning toward the aurors. The aurors took out their wands, and sent a cutting curse at Tom.

"No!" Hadrian said, dashing in front of Tom and taking the cutting curse, full force. A slash appeared on his chest, and it was bleeding profusely. Hadrian fell, looking up at the sky.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Tom said, tears streaming down his face, cradling Hadrian's head to his chest. Hadrian smiled, and put a bloody hand onto Tom's impeccable shirt, and whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," Tom whispered back, his tears touching Hadrian's head. Hadrian's eyes went dark, and Tom let out a scream.

Tom turned his darkened eyes onto Dumbledore, "I'll kill you Dumbledore. I'll kill you!" Tom rushed toward Dumbledore screaming, Dumbledore backed away, and ordered the aurors to stun Tom.

Several red lights streamed toward Tom and fell down, carry him back, and put him in the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned toward Hadrian's body, but there was no body there.

"Well, that's nice," Dumbledore said, muttering. He turned and walked back to the castle, his hands clean of any blood. He smiled; at least he had gotten rid of the problem.

A few days later, Dumbledore made an announcement saying that Hadrian Potier had left the school, saying that he had some familial emergencies.

Tom Riddle stood up, and said, in a cold and frosty voice, "You killed him; you ordered his death, just because he was in love with me. You killed him because of me. You killed him because I was dangerous. He died because of you!" And with that he left the Great Hall as silence met his words.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, in Hogwarts, he put a hand on his chest, and he felt a scar stretching from his shoulder to the end of his rib-cage. So it had actually happened. He lifted his hand up, and he saw the silver snake, the emeralds glinting in the light. He smiled. He put the ring in his palm, and looked at it. He was missing Tom already. But then he realized with a start that when he had 'died' was fifty-three years ago. He frowned and thought 'Would Tom still love me? Would he even remember me?' He sighed. He looked in the mirror and stepped back in shock. He didn't look like Harry Potter, he looked like Hadrian Potier. He had long hair, bright Avarda Kedarva eyes, and a pale complexion. He sighed, this would need some explaining.

He put on a green dress shirt, and then put on some dress-robes with silver linings. He tied up his hair, and walked out the room.

He was met with chaos," Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed, "You were at Sirius' house, but then you disappeared! What happened! You've been gone for a year! How are you even here?!"

"Well Hermione, stuff happened," Harry said, with an air of indifference," Stuff that I am not going to tell you about." Hermione huffed and turned away in frustration.

"You can't talk to 'mione like that Harry!" Ron said, "And besides, what's gotten into you? You do know that you are wearing Slytherin colors right?"

"Yes Ron, I do know that I am wearing Slytherin colors. And let's just say that in the past year, I have learned something new about myself," Harry said, with a huff, "And please, call me Hadrian, not Harry."

"What's gotten into him?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back.

* * *

Marvolo Slytherin, formerly Tom Marvolo Riddle, spun his necklace around in his hands. He stared at the little black snake, with ruby eyes; given to him on Christmas fifty-three years ago. He blinked back tears as he saw Hadrian's body being cut down by the cutting curse. Hadrian had thrown himself in front Tom, saving him from death. Part of him was grateful, but the larger part of him mourned for the loss of his soul-mate.

Tom thought about those piercing green eyes, so alike to the Killing curse. He thought about how those eyes seemed to see through his very soul. He massaged his temples, and pushed back the memories, seeing them only made the pain worse. He really should get back to doing his paper work.

After Hadrian had died, Tom had flown into a rage. He had wanted to destroy anything that Dumbledore had created, that included the Order of the Phoenix. He went on a rampage, gathering followers as he went. He slaughtered those that supported the supposed 'light'. But when a prophecy was made, he went after Harry Potter seeking to destroy him. But one look; and he realized that Harry Potter looked too much like Hadrian, and so he made it seem as if he was destroyed by Harry, but instead, he escaped, biding his time until Hadrian came back.

* * *

Hadrian ran away from Gryffindor tower, going to the Great Hall to eat, he sat down at the Gryffindor table and started at his food sullenly. Just yesterday, no fifty-three years ago, he was standing outside on the Quidditch Pitch, giving Tom his Christmas present. He sighed; he wished he could go back. He wished that he could see Tom again.

Harry felt a person behind him, and he turned around to see Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkling; and a too sweet smile on his face. Hadrian suppressed a sneer, and politely asked, "Yes?"

"Could you come to my office to discuss some matters, _Hadrian?_ " Dumbledore said, with a false cheerfulness.

"Of course, _Headmaster Dumbledore,"_ Harry replied with the same false cheerfulness.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, "Follow me." Hadrian got up gracefully and followed Dumbledore out of the room and into his office.

"It would seem that you have come back from the dead, Hadrian Potier," Dumbledore said, his eyes turning into blue chips of ice.

"It would seem so, _Dumbledore,"_ Hadrian said, voice dripping with venom.

"It would seem as if I have to kill you again, but first, I need to ask you a few questions. Why did you create Marvolo Slytherin?" Dumbledore said.

"I didn't create him," Hadrian hissed, "You did. You ripped his soul-mate away from him. Of course he would fly into a rage and destroy everything in his path. What did you think would happen? That he would get on his knees and thank you? No, Dumbledore, the reason that he became a Dark Lord is because of you. Without your meddling, we would have had a happy life, but you decided to put your nose into matters that didn't include you, therefore creating a new Dark Lord. Is there anything else? Because I'm going to leave now." And with that, Hadrian unlocked the door and walked out. Albus Dumbledore just sat there, staring at the open door in shock.

Hadrian walked down the spiral staircase, and thought, 'I want to go to Tom, I want to go to Tom' and with a _crack,_ he was gone.

* * *

Tom Riddle heard a crack resound in Slytherin Manor, the wards alerting him of a person. He got up cautiously, wand in hand. He walked to the entrance doors, and saw a man, with green eyes and long black hair.

"Hadrian?" He said, cautiously, daring to hope that this man was indeed his soul-mate.

"Tom," the person said, "Is that really you?" And with that, the person started to walk toward him. The person then proceeded to fling his arms around him, "It really is you. I've missed you so much."

* * *

Hadrian breathed in the scent of Tom, coffee, he thought. Tom smelled like coffee, and Hadrian smiled.

"I've missed you too my little Harry," Tom said, kissing Hadrian on the lips, "I've missed you too."

They just stood there, foreheads touching; in their own little world. The unspoken 'I Love You' hung in the air.

 _A/N: Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. What do you guys think, should I write one more chapter, in which Ginny is jealous, and Dumbledore. Or should I just end it here? I would really appreciate feedback._


	3. Conquering

_A/N: Sorry it took forever to update. I was busy, but to make it up, this chapter is really long, like five word pages long. Siriusly. Okay, to answer a question that was posed to me by a reviewer:_

 _Even after all the TomArry Fanfic I can't help but notice many gaps or plot holes that Tom would've definitely caught in the story... not to be mean or anything it's just WHY would a refugee from FRANCE have a perfectly ENGLISH accent? Even If Harry had actually been there for only a short time (let's say 6 months to a year) he would have traces of the French accent effecting some of his pronunciation... this is just ONE thing Tom could have used against Harry to manipulate him... just stating some thoughts, sorry for the ranting. No apologies needed. They are soul-mates, therefore, Tom feels like he needs Hadrian in his life. Also, in the Time Skip part in the first chapter, it states that 'Tom knows that Hadrian is from the future' therefore implying that Tom knows that Hadrian is not French, but indeed actually English._

Tom and Hadrian broke apart, smiling. Tom whispered, "Never ever do that to me again."

"I would never think of it," Hadrian replied, a glowing smile on his face, "Now we have some revenge to do, don't you think, Tom dear?"

"Yes we do, little Harry," Tom said, smiling, with an insane glint in his eyes, "Yes we do."

Harry smiled and walked away, staring in wonder at Slytherin Manor. "I'm going to live here Tom? It's so big! It's wonderful." Harry sighed happily and fell down onto a green comforter.

Tom walked up to Harry, "And it's all yours, Harry." Hadrian smiled and wound his hands around Tom, a blush creeping onto his face. He put his head on Tom's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Hadrian felt Tom put his chin on his head, then picked Hadrian up, and swung him around.

Hadrian laughed, and felt Tom put him down, and kiss him on the forehead, "We have things to plan, do we not, little Harry?" Tom said, stroking Hadrian's hair, smiling.

"Yes, we do, dear Tom, yes we do," Hadrian answered with a feral grin.

Hogwarts would be the one to fall first, then it would be the capture of the Order of the Flaming Chickens, then finally, Dumbledore would fall.

The date was set for July 31st, Hadrian's birthday. Hadrian had smiled when Tom said that, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Hadrian sighed as he turned another page on Goblin Wars; it was a pity that he still had to go to school, while his soul-mate was so far away. He stood up and stretched, hoping to catch a break. Professor Binns didn't seem to notice, so he just laid down on the table, and fell into a half-sleep. Professor Binns droned on.

Dumbledore didn't seem to bother him anymore, but he did feel the man's glares on his back. Hadrian smirked, knowing that if he killed the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived', the press would never let him off the hook for that news story.

Hadrian hurried to Defense Against the Dark Arts, wondering who the new teacher was. He stepped into the classroom, keeping his head down, and sat down at the front. The room smelled liked coffee. Wait, coffee? He looked up, and withheld a gasp, it was Tom, brown hair, slightly wavy, and ice blue eyes.

Hadrian, just wanted to go up and kiss him, but he mentally restrained himself. Students began to file in, and they saw the new professor, many girls, saw and blushed.

Tom just smiled at them, Hadrian frowned. Right, professor.

"Good morning class!" Tom began, "My name is Professor Devinette. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. This is your N.E.W.T year, so please pay attention."

Hermione's hand shot up, "Sir, I'm just wondering, what will you be teaching us this year?"

"Of course, Miss…?" Tom answered with a smile.

"Granger, sir," Hermione answered, pink staining her cheeks.

"Well, Miss Granger, You will be learning about Inferi, Dementors, how to do nonverbal spells, and you will also be learning about the Disarming Charm, revised of course, and also, the Stunning Spell, which is also revised. And perhaps also learning how to resist the Imperius curse, any other questions? No? Okay, then, please, get out your books, and turn to the page on Nonverbal spells," Tom said.

"Nonverbal spells need a lot of concentration," Tom began, "Can anyone tell me why using nonverbal spells are important in battle?"

Hermione raised her hand, Tom shot Hadrian an eyebrow, Hadrian just shrugged, telling Tom to just let Hermione answer the question silently.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage," Hermione said, reciting from the textbook.

"And that split-second is enough to save your life, don't ever forget that," Tom said, continuing Hermione, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Also, Miss Granger, it would do you well if you could formulate your own answer, not just an answer from the textbook."

Hermione flushed, and looked down.

"Now, get into pairs, and work on a nonverbal jelly-legs jinx," Tom said. A chorus of 'Yes Sir's were heard throughout the room.

Ron got up, and went straight to Harry, "Wanna pair up?"

"Sure," Hadrian responded.

They faced each other, wands out. Mind concentrated on the jelly-legs jinx, his face started to turn purple, as if the Weasley twins had overdosed him with U-No-Poo.

Hadrian tried to stifle a laugh, but it must have come out as a grin, because Ron scowled half-heartedly at him, and said, "Why don't you try to do it then?"

Hadrian just nodded, and shot a jelly- legs jinx at Ron, nonverbally. Ron wobbled, and fell down, "How did you do that Harry?" Ron said, startled.

Harry shrugged, "I just wanted your legs to be like jelly, and that happened, "Ron, for a nonverbal spell to work, you have to actually mean it, you can't just repeat the incantation over and over in your head. You have to mean it. Try it again."

Ron concentrated on Harry's legs, and shot off the spell, Harry wobbled a little bit, but didn't fall down, "There, see? You got it!"

"Okay class!" Tom said, "That is it for the day," a collection of groaning followed, "After class, would Mr. Potter stay behind for a while?" Hadrian just nodded.

Everyone shuffled out, and shot Hadrian curious glances. "Well, Professor, is there something that you wanted from me?"

"Of course ," Tom said, leaning down, and kissing Hadrian on the lips, "I wanted you."

"Oh stop it Tom, you being like this, is so out-of-character," Hadrian said, smiling.

"Well, Hadrian, only for you," Tom said, putting his chin in Harry's unruly hair, "It seems as if you will be late to your next class Mr. Potter, you should get going."

"Well then, goodbye professor, thank you for the help," Hadrian said.

"Of course, it was my pleasure," Tom said, waving at Hadrian as he walked out the door.

* * *

Months passed, and Hadrian began to get bored, he was waiting for the N.E.W.T.S to come so that he could just be done with school and escape with Tom off to some private island forever. Hermione was bothering him to study for a test that was three months away.

"Hermione," Hadrian began, "The N.E.W.T.S are three months away. Some of this stuff is probably not going to even be on the test! So why do I have to over-crowd my mind with all of this information on goblin wars?"

"Because Harry, this information is important," Hermione said, huffing in exasperation.

"So, I need to know that Bloodfang the great goblin king cut off Goldaxe's head at exactly nine-fifty-six in the morning?" Harry said, copying Hermione.

"Well, maybe not that, but everything else is very important Harry! You do want to pass this test right?" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

'All I want is Dumbledore's head on a pike, and Tom.' Harry thought, "Of course Hermione, I want to pass this test, and become an auror, But I'm pretty sure that I don't need History of Magic for that. You might though," Hadrian said.

* * *

Hadrian was excited, today was the day that he turned into an adult and could do magic without the Ministry bothering him. Today was the day that the Wizarding World of Britain would be his and Tom's to take.

He felt a pair of arms encircle him, "Well, Harry, today is the day that Wizarding Britain becomes ours," Tom said, whispering into Hadrian's ear.

"Oh, you spoil me too much Tom," Hadrian said, laughing as he threw his arms around Tom's neck.

"It's time to go Hadrian," Tom said, getting up, and turning, "Today is the day that everyone gets to see the real you. The you under all of your masks."

Hadrian just smiled and followed Tom out the door, only to be greeted by the ranks of death Eaters, their silver masks shining under the dark lighting.

"Today, my followers, Dumbledore will fall!" Tom said, a resounding cheer following his words, "And we will have a world where bigoted idiots will be gone from our world!" The cheers echoed even louder, "And so we shall conquer!" The cheers could have shaken down the manor if not for the strengthening charms.

Many cracks were heard as the Death Eater's apparated to Hogwarts. No students were present; it was only Dumbledore and his Order of Flaming Chickens.

"Tom! Today is the day you fall!" Dumbledore said as he rushed out of Hogwarts. Cracks were heard everywhere as more of the Order of arrived.

"Only one person is allowed to call me by that name Dumbledore," Tom hissed, "And it is not you." Tom hurled an Avarda Kedarva at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore just conjured a tree to block it. Then the Death Eater's charged, multi-colored lights streaming from their wand-tips.

"Then who is it?" Dumbledore said, venom dripping from his voice, "Your dear Hadrian? I killed him! He was turning you into what you are today. The Dark Lord Slytherin."

"Dumbledore, your ignorance sometimes surprises me," Hadrian said, walking onto the battlefield as if it were a field of wild flowers, "As I told you before, you were the one that created the Dark Lord Slytherin. You ripped me away from him, you created a hole in his heart that could never be repaired. You destroyed him."

"That has no matter, either way, both of you will die here today!" Dumbledore said, raising his wand, and shooting off an Avarda Kedarva.

"Oh, so the old man wants to play?" Hadrian said, "Then so be it." Hadrian threw a cutting curse at Dumbledore, severing his wand hand. The battle around them had stopped, the blood of the Order staining the grass. They were all looking at the battle between Hadrian, Tom, and Dumbledore.

Hadrian walked calmly up to Dumbledore, and whispered, "Do you know who I am?"

"Dumbledore shook his head, "Why would I care who you are? You are just an unfortunate man caught in Tom's manipulations and lies."

"I am Harry Potter, the Golden Boy. Boy-Who-Lived. You killed the Boy-Who-Lived Dumbledore. But I came back to life. I was enlightened to your lies and schemes. The person that I am with now is my soul-mate. And he is a better person than you will ever be," Hadrian said, sneering and walking back to Tom.

"I peccatori qui sono congelate nel ghiaccio, rivolto verso l'esterno, gli occhi e la bocca chiusa congelati. Traditori contro Dio, patria, famiglia, e benefattori lamentano i loro peccati in questo pozzo freddo della disperazione. Dante's Divine Comedy, Dumbledore," Tom said, smirking down at Dumbledore, "Sinners here are frozen deep in the ice. Faces out, eyes and mouths frozen shut. Traitors against God, country, family, and benefactors lament their sins in this frigid pit of despair. It describes the lowest level of Hell. Where you belong Dumbledore. And I will take great pleasure in seeing you go."

"You'll be defeated Tom, everyone must be defeated sometime or another, and you will meet your downfall," Dumbledore said, blood trickling from a wound on his forehead.

"Oh no," Tom said, "Death will not be seeing me anytime soon, because you see Dumbledore, I am the Master of Death, and so Death must listen to me."

"Would you like to do the honors, Hadrian?"Tom said.

"How about we both do it?" Hadrian suggested, smiling.

Hadrian put his hand on Tom's and together a green light appeared, and struck Dumbledore in the chest. His body toppled over, and the rest of the Order cried out as their leader crashed down onto the blood covered grass.

Tom smiled down at Hadrian, and captured his lips into his own. The blood of their enemies splattered around them.

And then the lover, sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad.

 _A/N: So, how was it, took me forever to write. If I made any mistakes in the Italian, please tell me. I'm not Italian, nor am I learning it. The last part is from Shakespeare's play: ' As You Like It'. And this is the end, hopefully it was okay._


End file.
